Coming back
by heeman
Summary: In this story Stevie was able to uncover more evidence to prove David's innocence so she decides to adopt Amanda and to help her get back to the person she once was in time for his release but is she too far gone? (i know this summary sucks but the story is better)


**This is just an idea i had been thinking about for a very long time but i'm still unsure whether or not to continue it so i'll see but reviews do motivate me.**

Today was a very unusual day for Amanda Clarke, her social worker had called her over to the foster house she was supposed to live in, she did at first but later on when she became 14 she started staying out more than in and in the end she stooped coming back, the foster parents didn't care, she wasn't the only one after all, the only thing that mattered to them was receiving that goverment check. Now she was 16, she didn't have a permanent place to live in, she stayed in abbandoned buildings or parks during the night, in the day she would mostly hang out with her trusted friend Eli. When she walked back in the foster house, she looked around and noticed that everything still looked the same as the day she left, some kids she recognised some she didn't, she ignored the stares and walked straight to the room where they would hold meetings and found her social worker sitting next to another lady.

''Hello Amanda.'' Said Fiona, the social worker who had been handling her ever since she had been put in the system, with an enthusiasm that would make anyone think that they see eachother on regular basis, when in reality it was the opposite.

''Fiona.'' Amanda said coldly and passively, merely acknowledging her.

''I would like you to meet Stevie Grayson.'' Stevie offered to shake hands but Amanda simply stared at her hand, almost like she was waiting for something to happen.

''Is there a reason why you called me back here?'' She said crossing her arms and sitting down in front of this stranger.

''Yes, Stevie here would like to adopt you.'' Amanda hid her surprised and without blinking she chuckled.

''Really? Is this some kind of joke?'' Although her reply would seem rude and uncalled for, if you would have known her past and how many times she thought she was getting adopted but didn't, her reaction would be normal especially considering the fact that she is 16 and people don't usually go adopting teenagers.

''No, Amanda i'm very serious.''

''I'll leave you two to get to know eachother.'' Fiona said leaving the room.

''Why do you want to adopt me?''

''Well i'm an old family friend and when i heard the situation you were in, i wanted to help.''

''I don't want your help. I needed help 7 years ago when i was lonely and scared, frankly now i'm not that lonely and i'm getting used to it.''

''I didn't know you were doing that bad, i only realised of your situation a few months ago when i found out you were living on the streets.''

''This situation, or whatever you want to call it has been going on for longer than a few months lady, i've been living on the streets for two years now.'' Stevie was beyond shocked to hear that but decided to press on seeing how disinterested she looked in her offer.

''Do you want to have a future Amanda? I know for a fact that your father would never have wanted this for you.''

''You mean my father ''the terrorist''? He's the reason why i ended up in this dump and he doesn't care about me, he lied to me. How would you know what he would have wanted for me anyway?''

''I am a mother too and as a fellow parent i know that he would want the best for his child.''

''Why would you go through all this trouble just for me?''

''As i said before i'm an old family friend, so what do you say will you come with me willingly?''

''Fine.'' _It's not like i have much of a choice anyway_ she added under her breath.

Stevie gave her the time to collect her stuff and say goodbye to Eli while she signed all the necessary papers, it was hard but he was like a big brother to her and he wanted what was best for her so they promised to try and keep in contact. Amanda walked back to the foster house slowly, she hadn't taken much time packing because she didn't have much stuff and it was all in her ruck sack, once she got there she was half expecting that she had changed her mind but was surprised at finding her still there finishing up on the last papers.

''Amanda you're already here. Where's your stuff?''

''This is my stuff.'' She said gesturing to her rucksack and Stevie decided not to show just how much she

''Oh.. anyway i'm done here so if you're ready we can go.''

The ride to New York was very quiet and once they finally arrived, Amanda immediately took in the new scenery, before Stevie opened the door to her apartment, a question popped in Amanda's head.

''I forgot to ask but what but what job do you do?''

''I'm a lawyer.'' When Stevie opened the door Amanda was left amazed at the sight in front of her, in her life time all the apartments she knew or had been in were pokey, small and could barely fit all the necessary furniture but this place was enourmous. The windows were very wide and made the whole place filled with natural light which made the atmosphere very relaxing, the decor was impeccable, it looked like something you'd see in a magazine.

''Do you want to come inside?'' She said pointing out that she was still at the door.

''Wow you're really rich.''

''What can i say i'm good at my job.''

''Are you related to Conrad Grayson?''

''We were married a long time ago but we are divorced now and my life has been a lot better ever since.''

''Don't you have a boyfriend?''

''No, but i do have a son who's just a few years older than you.''

''Did you have him with Conrad?''

''No, during the last years of our marriage we were very distant and at the end i had an affair with a bartender.''

''So that's why you left him.''

''Not just that, there were many other reasons. After the divorce i didn't get together with the bartender even if we had a son together, you see i was an alcoholic and i wanted to get better so i went to rehab and i did. Unfortunately by the time i had gotten my life back together he had already grown up and i had missed a lot of his life, i still don't think he has forgiven me for it.''

''Well at least he has a mother who is trying to make it better. Better than none, right?'' It then hit Stevie that Amanda had lost her mother at a young age.

''I'm sorry...''

''Don't be i'm used to it, my father's so infamous that no one ever ask about her. I wouldn't even know what to say if they did, i don't remember that much about her.''

''If you want we can stop by at your old house one day.''

''Why would we do that?''

''I don't know, in case you wanted to take away some old photos or keep sakes that you weren't able to get last time, i'm pretty sure no one touched them..''

''I don't want anything from there.'' She said irritated.

''Well if you change your mind..''

''Where am i going to sleep?'' Amanda said desperately wanting to change the subject.

''Oh right! Let me take you to your room.''

The spare room Stevie had picked out for her was perfect, the walls were a coral blue, the furniture and decor in the room reminded her of the beach. In front of her bed there were two doors, Amanda opened one of them and found out it was a walk in closet which was empty, the emptiness sort of reminded her of the fact that if maybe her father hadn't done what he did she could have had a normal life, one where you wouldn't be able to fit all of your earthly belongings in one rucksack.

''As you can see it's empty now but i was thinking that maybe later on we both can go look for some new clothes for you, new shoes a new bag.'' She said pointing at the old worn out ruck sack that had been dumped next to her bed.

''That sounds like a good idea. What's in here?'' She said opening the second door where she could see an on suite bathroom.

''Oh well this is your bathroom, there's already a hair dryer, straightener and curler if you need it, also some other products.''

''This is.. this is really..'' Amanda was overwhelmed by everything so she sat down on the edge of the bed and Stevie could see it so she decided to give her some time to get adjusted.

''I'll leave you alone to readjust to this place, tell me when you want to go shopping.''

''Alright, thanks.''

She layed down on the very comfortable bed and sighed, this was all too good to be true, no one could be this nice to offer her all this stuff for nothing in return, part of her felt afraid of how happy she was in this new place, if she had learnt anything in her lifetime it was that everything and everyone you cherish could be taken from you in a second, after all the higher you get the farther you have to fall. Getting attatched to this life style, to this woman it wasn't good for her at least that's what her brain was telling her, looking at her empty wardrobe she decided that if the time she did have there was numbered then she was going to try and get everything out of it she could and for now what she needed were new clothes.

''Mrs. Grayson?'' Amanda said walking into the living room again.

''Call me Stevie.''

''Okay, Stevie. I wanted to take you up on that offer to go shopping.''

''Are you sure? You can rest more if you want..''

''I'm fine really.''

Amanda and Stevie went to many shops and bought hundreds of outfits, dresses, shoes, bags, accessories... Her head was still spinning, she had never done anything like this before and never did she think that she would. As much as she hated to admit it, she had already grown attatched to Stevie even if they had only spent barely a day together. Fortunately the shops had agreed to send the stuff over to the apartment so that they didn't have to walk with all those bags.

''I signed you up in a private high school, don't worry you won't be starting yet. You'll have a few months to get adjusted but in the meantime i also hired a tutor to help you catch up.''

''Are you sure i'll be able to catch up on everything in only a few months?''

''Of course, i hired the best one plus i heard you are a fast learner.'' Amanda stopped dead in her tracks.

''And where did you hear that from?''

''Your father.''

''So you are in contact with him, you do know he killed people right?''

''There's more to the story than you've been told.''

''What the hell does that even mean? What is there that i don't already know?''

''I can't tell you right now but i will tell you one day.''

* * *

Nolan walked into the now familiar prison, he usually came there at least once a week but the last time he saw him was two and a half weeks ago for the fact that he had been busy tracking down Amanda, the guard took him to a private room where he saw David waiting for him already.

''Nolan so good to see you, it's been a while since the last time you came, i was worried something happened to you.''

''I meant to come but i was quite busy with the last task you gave me.''

''You mean helping Stevie adopt Amanda? But you already knew the location of her foster home, i thought the adoption process in this case wouldn't have taken so long.''

''Adopting her wasn't the problem, David when Stevie went to the foster house Amanda wasn't there.''

''Where was she living then?''

''I don't know but wherever it was i doubt it was a permanent place, i think she's been living in the streets for approximately 2 years but luckily this morning i was able to find her and she's with Stevie now.'' Nolan took a deep breath after that, slightly surprised he had just said all that.

''Well thank god you found her before something could happen to her. Please keep me updated on how Amanda's doing.''

''Of course David.''

''Oh and how is that other plan coming along?''

''It should be complete in no time thanks to the evidence Stevie uncovered.''

* * *

The next day Amanda was already starting her tutoring lessons with her teacher, Nolan Ross, she was a bit skeptical at first because of how youn he looked and the fact that he didn't look like a tutor but she put her suspicions aside and played along.

''How come you dyed your hair brown?''Having expected to get another history related question she remained momentarily shocked at the out of the blue thing he just asked.

''What does this have to do with History?'' Nolan freaked out for a second noticing the hint of suspicion in her voice, thinking that she had seen right through him so he started babbling.

''No, i mean it doesn't but i was just curious...'' She sighed.

''Blonde just didn't resonate with the way i was feeling. How did you know i wasn't a brunette?''

''Oh it's...your roots, they're showing.'' He was proud of himself for thinking of an excuse so fast.

''I guess i should go and retouch them soon.''

''Or you could just go back to blonde.'' Stevie walked in looking annoyed.

''Nolan i did not hire you to discuss Amanda's hair preferences.''

''course not, let's get back to it blondie.''She glared at him before picking up her book again.

Hours later when they were done Amanda asked Stevie if she could go out to have a look around the city, she was surprised when Stevie let her go without further questioning. Truthfully she wasn't at all interested in looking around the city, but she really needed to smoke and Stevie made it clear the previous night that she wasn't allowed to smoke in the house after she caught her right in the act. She was walking on the street and for a moment even she fell into the illusion that she was just like any other person on that street, with the new clothes that Stevie brought her she certainly looked like everyone else but the way they could smile and laugh without a care in the world, it made her nostalgic, reminded her that she once was like that too.

''I thought you promised you'd quit that filthy habit.'' She immediately recognised the familiar voice and she turned around to see a very old friend of hers, Quinn.

''I said i'd try to quit, i never promised anything.'' Amanda couldn't repress the smile anymore and she practically ran into Quinn's arms.

''My god Mandy look at you, you changed so much in two years.''

''Well a lot has happened, especially in these past two days.''

''Let's go back to the coffee shop where i work at, you can tell me everything there.''

To Amanda she wasn't just any old friend in fact before Quinn had to leave they had a very close bond. She was 2 years older than Amanda and was a lot like a big sister to her, everyone always chose to see the worst in her but Quinn was different because unlike the rest of them she didn't see the terrorist's daughter, she just saw a broken shell of a girl and helped her piece herself back up. Unfortunately 2 years earlier, Quinn got into some trouble with the foster parents and she had to be moved, Eli and Amanda tried asking where she was moved to but they didn't know and they both tuly believed that they would probably never see her again. In the cafe after Amanda explained her current situation, Quinn explained how she was moved to yet another foster home and now that she was 18 she had finally moved out and found herself a stable job in this coffee shop, Amanda was glad to hear that she was finally free like she always wanted to be.

''I can't believe that you and Eli actually moved out of there, i'm proud of you two.''

''It wasn't classy living but it was a hell lot better than where we came from.''

''Amen to that. So this Stevie Grayson, how is she?''

''She's not as bad as you think, but she said the weirdest thing yesterday.''

''What did she say?''

''We were talking and i found out that she had been in contact with _him_ and when i started reminding her of the things he did she said that there was more to the story than i had been told. Weird right?''

''No that's just too weird. But what if she's right, you were just a kid when it happened there might be stuff you don't know.''

''What could that be? Did he kill more people?'' She said with clear sarcasm in her tone.

''I'm just saying Amanda what if...''

''Quinn, i appreciate what you're trying to do but i'd rather just drop this.'' Quinn could see the pain in her eyes, sometimes she forgot just how much it hurt Amanda to think about her father and for her it was like twisting a knife inside of her so she just nodded.

''I'm sorry Mandy, didn't mean to bring back any bad feeling.''

''I know you didn't. So where do you live now?''

''In a crappy loft downtown, but i've also put a lot of effort to make it less crappier so it looks a bit better. How about you?''

''Pretty fancy place actually and she's a lawyer, a good one too.''

''Looks like at least one of us hit jackpot.'' Amanda checked outside and saw that it was getting late.

''I should get going, or Stevie will start getting worried.''

''Ah that's one of the few advantages of being an adult, no curfues. Do you remember the way home?''

''Of course i do, i have great sense of direction, remember? Don't think i would be alive right now if i didn't.''

''If you do get in contact with Eli tell him i said hi.''

''Will do, what if i need to find you?''

''I am working here most of the time. And Amanda, be careful.''

''You too.''

* * *

''So it's settled then?'' Nolan asked drinking the last of the drink he had been nursing for the past hour.

''Not yet Nolan, i think that Amanda still needs some time to adjust to things as they are. We can't just drop this bombshell on her like that!''

''If our plan doesn't fail she won't have all that much time, i think that we should tell her straight up.''

''And what if she doesn't believe us? Nolan, they've had 7 years to brainwash her to believe all those awful things about her father, you should see how she gets whenever i mention him, this is not going to be enough to convince her.''

''I still think you should tell Amanda.''

''Tell me what?'' They both turned their heads to the door frame where Amanda was leaning on.

Stevie and Nolan looked at each other for a second, him begging her to tell her the truth and her just formulating any excuse.

''Hmmm we were just talking about a trip, i was planning to go visit my son in the Hamptons in two and half weeks and was wondering if you wanted to come too?'' Nolan just gave her this wtf look and Amanda not noticing his reaction just shrugged.

''Sure, i don't mind.'' She then left to go to her own room.

''To go see your son? Last time i checked he was still giving you the cold shoulder. Seriously that is the worst excuse ever.''

''It's not entirely untrue, i was planning to go see my son eventually, to try and make up for everything.''

''Don't you think he's going to get the wrong idea if he sees you've adopted yourself a brand new teenage girl?''

''I'm sure he'll understand.''

''If you say so.'' He said walking away.


End file.
